Curse This Curse: Marcus' Bad Day
'Episode 10 of Digimon Data Squad/Savers:' Marcus, Agumon, and Kristy are at Thomas's house for a friendly lunch. At first, Kristy wants to leave since she didn't want Marcus to tag along, but Marcus keeps make rude and embarrassing comments, and using bad table manners. Kristy gets to her breaking point, and screams at Marcus. She wishes that Marcus would get embarrassed by slipping and falling, falling over a slime in public, getting hit with sticks, chased by a car, and get crushed by an oil tanker. While making her point, the lights and technology act differently, and Agumon believes he sees something. Kristy storms out followed by Marcus and Agumon. While chasing her, Marcus slips on a banana peal. While wondering how that connected with what Kristy said, Agumon points out how he saw a digimon on Marcus. After a hissy with Agumon trying to hit it (but ends up hitting Marcus instead) Marcus and Thomas explain what happened at lunch, Thomas said that after teasing her, it made her more Sub-conscious. While Thomas said that he would fall over a sign, they walk past it, yet the digimon inconspicuously moves the sign so that Marcus would fall because of it. Thomas begins to take Agumon's point seriously, and thinks that Kristy put a 'curse' on him. Marcus sees this as a joke; he walks along only to be tripped my rolling chopsticks that fell from their owner. Still not believing him, Marcus and Thomas arrive at DATS, only to hear the alarm the moment they walk in, Literately. The signal is coming from DATS, more specifically on Marcus. They all decide to quarantine him. After listening to Agumon's reasoning, they all conclude it was a Digimon's actions that cause his 'bad luck'. Still Skeptical, Marcus decides to find Kristy, while trying to leave DATS, he his nearly hit by a cart, not a car. The alarm goes off again. An oil tanker has lost control and is heading toward the coast ling. Marcus wants to 'fight' the oil tanker, so he runs to it, alone. Agumon finds Kristy to reconcile relations with her and Marcus. She refuses to talk, and after childish bickering, she sees Marcus running toward the Shoreline. Meanwhile, The DATS operatives have used data and the digimon's behavior to identify him, Soulmon. A Champion level digimon. It's still hard to find do to it’s small size and ability to turn invisible. Kristy runs to find Marcus, and trips. She screams his name, believing this is the end for him. But Thomas comes, and reasons with her that's Marcus would never be defeated by some boat. It turns out that Soulmon is behind all the attacks, and he's the one controlling the boat. Yoshi arrives with a speedboat, to go and stop Soulmon. Before he leaves, Thomas gives him a small 'gift'. Marcus and Agumon get on the oil tanker. In the control room, the see an invisible force moving the stearing wheel. Agumon tries to hit it, but misses. It's invisible, and can't see it. This is when Marcus uses what Thomas gave him, paint spray. With it, they see Soulmon, Marcus hits it out of the room, activating his DNA charge. However, Soulmon grows in size, but Agumon digivolves, after throwing him in the air, Geogreymon uses his mega burst and turns Soulmon back to a digi egg. They stop the boat in the nick of time. Marcus comes to realize that he should have listened to Kristy in the first place. Thomas begins to work on a theory: Why did Soulmon do what Kristy wanted? And is there a connection between Digimon and human emotions?